New beginning
by kykyxstandler
Summary: Godric thought there was nothing left for him in this world. Well i saw True Blood and i'm sure that if he was still alive things would've been different and better. Plus he's so wise and patient and sexy, god i'm rambling... Anyway since i'm here i'll try to save him. Godric/OC slight Eric/OC
1. I'm in, True Blood!

Chapter 1:

I hate my life. This is what goes through my head every night before I go to bed. And every nights I imagine what it could be like if I were to end up in one of my favorite movies or TV shows or books, and every morning, well more like afternoons, I try to find a reason to get out of bed, since I don't think there's anything for me in this world. My life sucks, I dropped out of high school because of depression caused by my weight and lack of self-esteem. I live with my parents and my sister and we always fight, so if I try to be happy I'm always brought back down, as if I'm not allowed to feel joy.

That was a couple years ago. Now my life still sucks but differently, I lost weight, which is great and all, but my self-esteem problem remains and so when I tried to go back to school I fell into another depression. Also I'm still not comfortable in my body, in fact I hate it. I'm tall like 5.7 and not model this, I've always wanted to be dainty and cute like the pretty and weak heroine in a movie that tries to show how strong she is despite her size but instead, since I'm the opposite people assume I'm tough, well guess what, I'm not. I know that now I'm pretty, but with all those years of being brought down by my family and people at school, well it sort of brainwashed me, I guess.

And since I'm not in school anymore I don't see my friends much and the ones I did see the most, my best friends, well one of them died. He was just 19 years old, damn it.

That's what's going through my head as I brush my teeth, getting ready to go to bed. I wash my face, brush my bleached golden hair and then go downstairs to my bedroom. I undress and hop in my comfy black and white bed. I start my mp3 player with a sleep timer and I drift off to the sound of all my favorite songs imagining myself as a new character in all my favorite stories.

* * *

''Haaaaaaa, haaaaaaaa! Haaaaaaa!'' What the fuck?! My eyes shot open as soon I hear the incessant yelling. I look around and instead of being in my warm bed at home in my relaxing yellow room, I'm on a leather couch in a red room, with lots of tables. And in front of me out cold is Anna Paquin.

The first thing I do is sit and try to hide my body as much as I can, since I'm still naked, which is proving to be more difficult than I imagined seeing as I appeared to have shrunken in size. And so I look down at my body and see that I have shrunken but not only in height, I appear to have lost a lot of weight and gained in the breast department. I also seem to have lost all marks on my body that has been there previously like the scar I got on my right thigh trying to reach for roller skates on a bar when I was 8 or the stretch marks on my stomach from my fat days, all gone. I was so fascinated by my new body that I even forgot where I was for a moment but the incessant yelling brought me back to the present and out of my daze.

I looked up and found the source of the commotion. I had to take a moment to wrap my head around it, I was in Fangtasia and the annoying screaming is emanating from Ginger the air head bimbo, that works there. I couldn't believe my eyes, I mean it's impossible and so I did the only rational thing in a situation like this, I pinched my arm. ''Ow!'' I said softly. Okay so, as impossible as it may be, I did end up in True Blood. I then turned my attention back to Ginger. ''Could you please stop?''

''Who are you?'' She asks panting heavily and visibly shaking in what little clothes she has on. ''You just appeared out of thin air.'' She says with a heavy southern accent.

''Hum, I'll answer all your questions but first may I have a shirt, please.'' I asked as I still tried to cover myself as best as I could. Still eyeing me warily she backs up towards the cash register where I know there is a gun, it was in an episode I don't remember which but that's how knew it. ''I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.'' It still didn't seem to appease her so I did the only thing I knew anyone, well except maybe vampires, would fall for. The helpless young lost girl and I started crying. ''Please, don't hurt me.'' I said as tears started to pour from my eyes as I tried to look terrified. She seemed to relax and made her way towards where I was, forgetting about the gun. She looked at me with pity as she sat next to me. I guess my new size helped me with looking helpless and weak.

She started to rub my back saying: ''Don't worry, honey, I'm sure when Eric wakes up he'll be able to help you.'' I started to ease my tears and let her comfort my faking.

''Hum, can I please have a shirt, please?'' She then appeared to remember that I was still naked and stood up.

''Of course.'' I gave a small laugh. ''I'm Ginger by the way.'' She said as she went to get me a Fangtasia shirt. She then points over at Sookie. ''And that's Sookie.''

Once she came back I said: ''Karine. I'm Karine.'' She smiled and handed me the shirt. ''Thanks.'' I then put it on and it went down to my knees. I smiled, I've never felt so tiny, I loved it. She took back her seat beside me.

''Now, could you tell me how you appeared out of nowhere, here?'' She was looking at me curiously.

''I don't know, one minute I'm sleeping peacefully in my room and the next thing I know I awake here. I'm sorry, I just, I feel so lost.'' I say looking, what I hoped was the picture of weak and helpless. It must have worked for she gave me a hug telling me everything's going to be ok. I really did not know how the hell I ended up here but I'm glad since I love True Blood.

She then started telling me about her job and the things that happened in her life and while I nodded and pretended to be listening I was silently wondering in which episode I ended up in and in which season.

Ginger interrupted my musings when she said she was going to go make a sandwich for when Sookie woke up and asked me if I wanted anything. At the mention of food my stomach growled noisily. ''Anything that's vegan please.'' She gives me a blank look at that. ''It's anything that doesn't come from an animal, like no meat, no milk, no eggs, no anything animal please.'' She smiles and says she'll see what she can do as she steps in the back rooms.

I sit still awaiting her return and as I stare at Sookie lying on a leather bench I start to think that maybe I'm in the episode where she was attacked by a maenad and had to get healed by, was it Dr. Lewdwig or something like that. As I thought this, Ginger comes back with an apple and as sort of sandwich in her hands. She gives me the apple and I smile saying: ''Thanks, um where's the bathroom?'' She then went with me all the while talking about how much she liked working here all that jazz.

I set the apple on the counter and did my business then I washed my hands and the apple. When I looked in the mirror I was surprised by what I saw, I mean I still had the same face but there was no acne, my eyebrows were perfectly plucked even my small mustache disappeared and my skin had this beautiful glow. My eyelashes seemed to have darken and grown framing my green eyes and for once I really thought that I looked beautiful, I guess since I end up in a show that mostly everyone looks like, well movie stars, I ended up looking like one too. I then walked out to see Sookie with a gun aimed at Ginger talking about Lafayette in the basement. Yup, definitely that episode. I took a small bite of my apple watching the scene intently but still staying hidden.

Sookie then went with Ginger in the basement. When she turned towards where I was, I ducked back in the bathroom before she could see me. Better safe than sorry, with a gun in her hand. I wonder if she can read my mind. Once I hear the door leading to the basement close, I make my way back to the tables at the bar. I sit at one and finish my apple. Once I'm done, I hear Sookie talking angrily about Lafayette and what Eric has done to him. When she enters back into the bar area where I was, she looks at me curiously and asks warily: ''Who are you?''

As I was about to answer Ginger says: ''Oh, that's Karine. She just appeared out of thin air.'' Sookie still looks at me with apprehension.

''Um, hi?'' I ask unsure. She gives me a hesitant smile as she takes a seat at in front of me.

''Hi.'' She then started to look at me intently and I knew she was trying to read my mind and so I started to sing a song in my head. She then furrowed her eyebrows like she was disappointed or trying to understand something. After a while Ginger left.

Sookie and I then got to know each other, well she got to know me since I already knew a lot about her even without her knowing it. She told me she was a telepath and that weirdly she couldn't read my thoughts then she offered me to take me in while I figured out what happened and I get back on my feet. She also told me she was attacked by a human with a bull head and that's why she was here. Then when the topic of friends came in, she was reminded of Lafayette in the basement and she told me all she though about Eric and what he did to poor Lafayette. She also told me he was nothing but trouble and that I should be careful.

Time seemed to have flown by and soon Bill came in smiling. Sookie stood up and hugged him. Bill then looked over Skokie's shoulder at me curiously but then quickly turned his attention back to Sookie: ''You still angry about our fight? Sookie, not of that matters anymore.''

''You're right. I'm alive and in one piece. Unlike my friend Lafayette, who Eric, chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death.''

Bill looked confused as he said softly: ''What?''

''You better not have known anything about this, Bill Compton. Cause if you did, I don't think I could ever forgive you.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

Then in came the sexy Eric saying: ''I imagine she's referring to the human in my basement. The human, who traded sexual services with a vampire, in order to sell his blood. Which as you know, is a great, offense.''

Sookie stood up and marched over to Eric saying angrily: ''His name, is Lafayette. And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him.'' She then slapped him. Eric didn't appear to have felt a thing.

''Sookie!'' Bill said afraid of what Eric might do to her for what she just did.

As if nothing happened Eric then said: ''I'm glad you're feeling better. And may I add that color suits you very well.''

''Go to hell!''

Bill then took hold of her arm and said: ''Sookie, enough!''

She shook her arm free and replied: ''No, it's not nearly enough. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him. And kept him down there in his own filth for weeks!''

''Is this true?'' Bill asked.

''There are others that would have done far worse, and you know it.'' Eric replied non-affected.

''You're gonna let him go, right now, or I swear I'm going to the police!'' That seemed to piss Eric off. He approached Sookie fast with his fangs out, looking like a snake ready to strike.

Then in a deadly calm tone he said: ''I do not respond well to threats.'' He then straighten back up and looked at me curiously but turned his eyes back to Sookie as he said: ''But perhaps we could come up with some sort of arrangement.'' He said with a smirk. He then motioned them towards his office saying: ''Please. I'll only be a moment.'' He said as he looked back at me.

Uh oh. I looked at Sookie pleadingly, I don't want to be alone with him. He's hot and deadly and I'll be a bumbling idiot if I stay alone with him. But Bill grabbed Sookie's hand before she could protest and led her away, as Eric made his way to the table I was. He then took Sookie's seat and leaned slightly towards me then he inhaled deeply and asked: ''Who and what are you?'' What? Well I'm a French Canadian girl named Karine that magically appeared in one of her favorite TV shows.

Obviously I couldn't say that so I said instead: ''Um, a vegan named Karine?'' Sookie always answered a waitress so…

''How did you appear in my bar?''

''I have no idea.'' He was starring at me and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. ''Sorry?'' He raised an eyebrow seeming amused.

He then seemed to notice that I had a Fangtasia shirt on and said while looking me up and down: ''I see you've taken one of my shirts, I wonder how you can repay me.'' Um, no. Even though he's freakishly hot, I'm not looking my virginity to a womanizing Viking.

So I panicked and blurted out: ''I could help you look for those missing vampires.'' Now he looked intrigued.

''And how do you know that?'' Um, yeah, uh can't really say, because it's in the show.

''Well, you see I sort of know, things…'' I can't really say I'm a seer cause if the future change then I won't know what'll happen then.

''What kind of things?'' He asked leaning forward.

''A bit of past, some future, you know, things.''

''Alright if you know of the future, who's the missing vampire and where is he?''

''You're maker, Godric and I can't tell you where, cause if I tell you the future will change and I won't know what'll happen then.''

He seemed pissed but then he leaned towards me and said in a dead like voice: ''Where is the missing vampire Godric?'' Oh, I know, he's trying to glamour me.

I smiled: ''Well, I can't tell you but, I can go with you, make sure the good things happen without the bad.'' And maybe I could find some way to keep Godric from killing himself. He's too wise and cute to die. And that accent of his, is just so hot plus his tattoos...

He stood and said: ''Come.'' He started to make his way to his office and suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. ''Oh and you're mine.'' Okay, what the hell. He turned and resumed his walk to his office with me following.

* * *

''So if I agree to go to Dallas, to help look for those missing vampires, you'll let Lafayette go?'' Sookie asked as she paced around Eric's office.

''No, you nearly died last night.'' Bill interjected. Pfff, after what he's going to do with Lilith's blood I kind of hate him. ''You are not going to Dallas.'' Hum, dude, you're not her dad. I rolled my eyes.

''Bill, I can make up my own, mind.''

''Karine is going to help too.'' Eric said looking pointedly at me. ''I will pay all of your expanses of course. And, yes, I will release your friend.''

''And we want 5 thousand dollars.'' She then turned to Bill and said: ''I've missed a lot of work, and, I need a driveway. And Karine doesn't have anything to her name she'll need clothes and stuff.''

''Your human is getting cocky.'' Eric replied bored.

''They will take 10 thousands and I will escort them.'' Bill said.

''I don't think so, no.''

''Yes, 10 thousands and Bill comes with us, or it's a deal breaker.'' Sookie said confidently. Eric looked at her with daggers in his eyes.

He then turn and press a button on an intercom and said something in Swedish to Pam then he said: ''You surprise me. That is a rare quality in a breather.''

''You disgust me.'' Sookie said.

''Perhaps I'll grow on you.''

''I'd prefer cancer.''

Eric then turned his attention to Bill and said: ''You need to leave immediately.''

''I will make the travel arrangements but I will need your credit card number.'' Bill said then suddenly Pam opened the door and dropped Lafayette on the ground like he was trash.

Lafayette grunted in pain on the ground as Pam said: ''Such a shame. I was hoping I could convince Eric to let me keep you.''

''No, you already have enough pets.''

''No offense but you ain't exactly my type, bitch.'' Lafayette replied from the floor.

''Can I kick him?''

''You can try.'' Bill said.

''Enough.'' Eric intervened. ''Have Chow fetch their car.'' With that Pam left. Eric then crouched down to Lafayette's level and while tracing pattern on his exposed skin said: ''I'll see you around I'm sure.''

''Oh, don't bet on it, baby.'' Panting heavily he then said: ''I'm retiring. I'm done with you, crazy ass fuckers. Done.'' Eric then stood up and stepped away leaving Bill to pick up Lafayette.

Sookie was staring down, while he just looked at her smug. She then took my hand motioning me to follow her when Eric interrupted saying: ''Oh, Karine is staying here.'' We both froze at those words. Why? Why did I have to stay here?

''Why?'' Sookie asked as we both turned around to face Eric.

''She needs clothes and stuff as you put up earlier plus I doubt she has the identification required to take a plane.'' I was shocked, damn, I don't want to stay alone with him again, for a longer period of time, this time. Sookie seemed to have seen the logic but still seemed pissed. She then gave me an apologetic smile while I stood there not knowing what to do and then left with a huff.

But before she left I said: ''Sookie. There will be a limo awaiting you with the chauffeur holding a card with Compton party written on it. Don't go near him he was sent to abduct you.'' She looked at me curiously then left. Leaving me alone with Eric. Oh, my, damn.


	2. Thinking

Chapter 2:

After an eternity, well actually it was maybe a minute, of feeling like an insect under a microscope, Pam reentered the office saying: ''Who's the doll?'' She then sat beside Eric on his desk. Great, now there's two of them looking at me like I'm some sort of science project.

''Pam this is Karine. She's coming with me to Dallas tomorrow.'' Pam raised an eyebrow looking at him questioningly. They then had a little discussion in Swedish, that I didn't get except for jag meaning I, du meaning you and hon meaning she, presumably me. It was kinda rude and I felt very out of place, then suddenly Pam left and Eric said: ''You're going to go with Pam, be ready tomorrow at 9pm.''

Just as he finished his sentence Pam reappeared with a pair of pink UGG boots that she dropped at my feet. ''Here, put these on.'' She said.

I bent down and tried them on. ''Thanks.'' They were a little big but it was better than being barefoot.

Eric then threw some keys at Pam that she caught and then she said: ''Come with me.'' I looked back at Eric before following her out of Fangtasia. She led me to Eric's red corvette and we both got in. She then started driving away. After a while she drawled: ''So… Tell me more about yourself.'' That's weird Pam wanting to know more about someone, then it clicked Eric probably asked her to get information out of me.

Let's humor her. ''Well, my name's Karine. I'm a 20 year old vegan who speak French and English, umm, I enjoy reading, astronomy and good movies.'' She seemed exasperated which made me laugh a little. ''But that's probably not what you want to know so… Ask what you do want to know and I'll answer if I can.''

''Hmmm, Eric mentioned that you know things. What sort of things?''

I sighed, well I can't say what'll happen but I say what already happened... ''Hmmm, yes, well, I saw how you were made vampire. When you cut open your wrists and gave Eric your ultimatum of turning you or watching you die.'' She seemed to freeze a little but that didn't last more than a second.

She then said: ''We're here.'' We were parked in the parking lot of a shopping mall. Guess with vampires and all that in this world, stores changed their schedules and opened later to accommodate them.

* * *

Several stores and a much needed lunch break later, Pam took me to a drug store for some shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, tooth brush, etc. I was looking at some Cover girl mascara when suddenly I wasn't in the drugstore anymore.

I was standing outside, the sky was lit with stars and I standing in front of Eric who was dressed in all black. I was wearing a white tank top, dark jeans shorts and black converse shoes, my hair was tied up in a bun and I also felt a weight on my back and realized it was a backpack. Suddenly Eric took hold of me and told me to hold tight and so I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his chest while clutching like crazy onto his neck. I felt him give a slight chuckle and then without warning I felt him took off into the sky, then as fast as it came I was back in the drugstore.

I realized that during my little episode I dropped the little basket with my items in it and the mascara I was observing. When I looked up I saw that Pam was looking at me intrigued. ''What happened?'' She asked.

Yeah, what was that? Am I becoming crazy or, maybe, just maybe, I saw the future…? It was so vivid and clear I could even feel the small breeze blowing like I was living it and the things I was wearing were some of the things I just bought with Pam. Oh, well there's only one way to find out. ''Well, ummm, hey Pam, ummm, do you know how, ummm, Eric and I will get to Dallas?'' If she says that he'll fly us there then, bingo, I just saw the future and that would be soooo cool. When she just continued to stare at me I asked: ''Is he, ummm I mean, will he fly us there, I mean like, umm, like not in a plane like? Cause, I just, like, saw that…''

She raised an eyebrow at that, signal for me to wait a minute, took out her phone and called someone, presumably Eric. When he answered she talked to him in Swedish and then passed me the phone saying: ''He wants to talk to you.'' I don't know why but I felt self-conscious talking to Eric and felt myself blush, maybe it's the fact that I'm shy around hot guys even if said guy is on the phone and can't see me.

I took the phone and said: ''Ummm, hello?''

''Pam tells me you just saw the future…'' He lets his sentence hanging so I assume he expect me to confirm or deny or something.

''Yeah, well, I think I did… It never happened before…'' I answered not sure. It never happened before of course since I lived in a world where supernatural didn't exist.

''What did you see exactly?'' He asked.

I felt myself blush again as I remembered how close I was to him. ''Well, we were outside, you and me and I was wearing some of the clothes Pam and I just bought and you told me to hold tight to you and I did and then you took off into the sky…'' He made a contemplative noise and then requested that I put Pam back on the phone.

They had another small chat in Swedish while Pam observed me curiously. I started to feel uneasy under her stare and so I grabbed the basket I dropped and put everything back in. Then I changed aisle, away from Pam scrutinizing gaze and resumed where I left off, selecting some tooth paste. Pam then joined me after she finished talking to Eric and said: ''Are you almost done?'' She asked in a bored tone.

''Yeah, let's go.'' She then paid for everything and we went back to the car. Once in, I turned on the radio and 'Don't trust me by 3oh3' came on. I started to dance a little in my seat while Pam just rolled her eyes and continued driving.

Maybe, I'd say 15 minutes later, Pam stopped the car in front of a gorgeous white mansion. We got out of the car and before I could ask anything Pam said: ''It's Eric's house.''

* * *

The inside was beautiful but a little too Vikingy and un-vegan for my taste with all the fur throws and Viking artifacts everywhere. After putting our bags down Pam gave me a brief tour of the house.

''And this is where Eric sleeps.'' She said referring to a door leading to the basement. ''You do not go there, under any circumstances, understood.'' I nodded. ''Good, now…''She looked at me like she wanted to eat me or something then her phone rang. Saved by the bell, she looked at it then said: ''Gotta run. Ciao.'' And just like that she was gone.

It's so weird but awesome seeing for real how fast a vampire can move, I mean I've seen it on TV but in real life it's so much more, I don't know, awesome. I decided to lay on one of Eric's white couch in his living room and reflect on what happened since I woke up here. Like the fact that I met real life vampires and also the fact that I changed size, going from 5.7 feet tall to barely 5.2. I thought about the vision I had earlier and the fact that I'm probably not normal, maybe I'm like Sookie part something. That would be so awesome.

* * *

I woke up in a big fluffy black bed in a dark blue room that looked nothing like my bedroom at home. So yay I'm still in True Blood! But what's weird is that I don't remember leaving the living room. Maybe Eric brought me here. I looked at the time 4:23 pm, oh well I slept in, I then decided to go take a shower. When that was done I dressed like in my 'vision', white tank top and dark blue jean shorts then I brushed my teeth and hair.

I tied my hair in a bun and went downstairs to eat something as I looked in the fridge I found out that there was nothing except a couple bottles of True Blood, I signed what am I to eat I'm no vampire. I then turned around and saw on the counter some money and a note. I picked it up and on it I read different restaurants all of which didn't appear vegan to me and a grocery store with some phone numbers. I picked up the phone dialed the grocery store number. It was weird doing groceries by phone but oh well.

After maybe half an hour the door bell rang and I went to answer it. There stood a woman with 3 bags full of groceries. I smiled, paid her and went to put the food away in the fridge and cupboards while singing and dancing. Once that was done I decided to make myself something to eat since I was starved. I decided to make myself the frozen Tofurky pepperoni and cheese pizza and a strawberry crumble. I started the pizza but decided to wait for the crumble.

I ate my pizza wondering what'll happen once we get to Dallas and what it will be like to fly and how Godric will be in real life and…

Once I was done I did my dishes and put them away to dry all the while singing and dancing. I didn't see the time pass and soon it was dark outside without me noticing and so I continued to sing and dance as I prepared my crumble.

I was mixing the ingredients together facing away from the door when I heard: ''Well, don't you have a lovely voice.'' I jumped almost dropping my bowl and blushed embarrassed. ''Don't stop on my account I was just on my way out.'' I turned around to face him. He was exactly like in my vision all dressed in black.

Then I remembered the fact that I didn't wake up where I'd fallen asleep and so I said: ''Ummm, thanks for bringing me to bed last night.'' When I realized how it sounded, I blushed furiously while he just smirked and raised an eyebrow amused. ''You know what I mean.'' I said trying to defend myself.

''You're welcome. See you at 9pm in front of the house.'' And just like that he disappeared. The oven beeped signaling it was hot and so I turned back to what I was doing and hurriedly finished my crumble. Once it was in the oven I did the dished and went back in the bathroom to apply some blush and mascara while it cooked. Just as I finished the timer went off signaling the crumble was ready. I took it out of the oven and set it aside to cool off.

I then went upstairs and started to pack for this trip. When I was done I looked at the time. Damn I won't have the time to eat the crumble it was 8:53. Oh, well. I got my shoes on and made my way outside with my backpack on my back. And just as I stepped down the stairs out the house, Eric flew down in front of me startling the life out of me. He then asked with his trademark smirk: ''Ready to go?'' I simply nodded and shyly got closer to him.

He then suddenly, like in my 'vision' took hold of me and told me to hold tight. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his chest, while clutching like crazy onto his neck. Like in my vision I felt him give a slight chuckle and without warning I felt him took off into the sky toward Dallas and Godric.


End file.
